Baldi's Basics in Education and Yearning
by NiggD
Summary: Baldi's Basics


**Baldi's Basics in Penetration and Yearning**

By Nick64

You haven't lived life until you've got a yard stick shoved up your colon by a balding man who is your homeroom teacher. I was a 16-year old sophomore at Kokujin High School. School was a bitch and I could care less about it. I hadn't a care for my education and only wanted to hang out with my friend, Rosa. Rosa was my childhood friend since preschool and we hung out all the time. But something else bothered me. My raging hormones. I yearned for love. However, my attempts to get into a relationship failed miserably. I vowed never to attempt to get into any other relationships ever again. I would be forever alone. But all that changed when my sophomore year started. Me and Rosa, with Rosa ranting about some obscure anime, entered my homeroom class on that fateful day and saw the one I would eventually call the love of my life. My homeroom teacher.

I let Rosa's conversation pass through my other ear, essentially muting her. My attention was now at my homeroom teacher. His features aroused me. He donned a shirt of green bright as the sun, along with a pair of blue pants, tightly fitting around his pencil-like legs. His bald spot on his head reflected the sun, blinding me. And his hair. Oh, that one hair that I wished I could caress. I was in awe of the presentation of this man, who I'd only just met.

"Hey, are you listening?," Rosa asked with a stern look.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry," I replied. She sighed and we took our seats, with her sitting on the desk to my right.

"Settle down, class!," Baldi kindly warned. The class gave no response and kept talking to their peers. "SETTLE DOWN, CLASS!," he yelled with the ferocity of a volcano. It made my spine shiver and my dick quiver.

"Geez," Rosa whispered. "How ferocious."

The class all settled down and sat in their chairs. "Thank you," Baldi said. "Welcome to your homeroom, I'm your homeroom teacher, Baldi. I'll be taking attendance."

He went down the list of names listed on the attendance chart, calling them out one at a time. Henry, Dexter, Logan, Mike, Rosa. Then there's me.

"Kiroshi Hajiro," he called out. I blushed. Baldi said my name. "Kiroshi Hajiro's not here?," he asked impatiently. I snapped out of it.

"Oh, uh, here…," I said.

"Next time, respond when asked the first time," Baldi said.

"Yes, sir," I responded quietly. Some kids in the back of the class snickered and said, "Retard." Well, that wasn't very nice of them.

I couldn't concentrate during class, not like I cared though. I kept thinking about Baldi throughout the class everyday since the beginning of school. He would ask me questions and I wouldn't be able to answer them. "What's 2 + 5?," he would ask. I would respond with silence as I stared at the ceiling, thinking of that one, long, brown and beautiful strand of hair, sticking up like the boner in my pants. He would slap my hand with his yardstick when I wasn't paying attention. It was quite painful, if you ask me.

Finally, Baldi had enough of it.

"Kiroshi, stay after class," he demanded as the bell rang. All the other students rushed out of the room, heading to their next class. I walked up to Baldi, blushing and fidgeting uncontrollably. He seemed mad at me. "Kiroshi," Baldi started. I closed my eyes. He was going to slap me with his ruler, wasn't he? But he didn't. He just sighed and said, "Your grades aren't looking so hot. So I've decided that you should stay after school to study with me." Study? With Baldi? A tsunami of emotions and thoughts thrusted through my head. I would get to hang out with Baldi for a couple of hours.

Instead of hanging out with Rosa after school, I stared to stay after school with Baldi pretty often, and I began to feel slightly more comfortable around him. We bonded a bit during these sessions too. After my work was complete, we would tell each other funny stories of past experiences. Speaking of work, my grades improved too, which Baldi was pretty satisfied about. It started to make me appreciate school a bit more.

This continued for two months. I would visit his classroom, we would study, then talk. Our relationship grew stronger by the day. However, I still needed to tell Baldi about my feelings.

One day, I was talking with Rosa at lunch. I remember what happened that day very vividly. She was eating a PB and J sandwich and I was eating a sub-par pepperoni pizza. We were talking about video games and being very casual, when all of a sudden, she decided to change the subject to something a lot less casual.

"Do you like Baldi?," she asked me, completely out of the blue. My cheeks started to redden.

"What do you mean?," I asked.

"Well, you hang out with him a lot more often."

"We're just studying."

"No, you're not! I've been overhearing your conversations in the classroom after school and I've seen how you behave around him. You like him, don't you?"

I stared at her for a bit. Shit, I thought. She knew. "...Yeah, but what does it matter if I do?," I responded. "It's not like I can do anything about it. I'm such a coward, I can't even look him straight in the eyes, let alone tell him how I feel."

"Well, if you really want something, you need to act upon it. You can't just leave it be and expect something to happen."

I took those words of wisdom, and sat in my room, thinking about them for the whole day. I wanted to act upon my urges of affection. I banged my head around, stressing about how much of a coward I was. Why can I not get myself to do it, I thought. It seems so simple in concept, and yet here I am, thrashing myself around about it. But I made my decision.

The next morning, I walked up to Rosa.

"Good morning!," she said.

I replied back with a good morning. We talked about some minor things, school drama, the usual.

"You know," I said. "I really thought about what you said yesterday at lunch. I think I'm gonna do it."

"Really?! Took you long enough!," she shouted, the words echoing across the commons, catching the attention of several people.

"Shut up! Everyone's going to hear!," I responded aggressively.

"Sorry!"

Everyone's attention reverted back to beforehand.

I sighed and said, "Yeah. I'm gonna do it. Today, after school."

"No wonder you're shaking around like my vibrator."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just pointed out how nervous you were." We entered the classroom and Baldi greeted me:

"Good morning!"

I couldn't respond to his greeting. I was too caught up rehearsing my confession speech in my head.

I fidgeted in my chair the whole day, my body shook, I was nervous as hell. Baldi seemed to notice. He asked me if I was okay. I managed to let out a jittery, "Y-yeah. I-I'm Ok-kay." I waited as the seconds turned into minutes, which turned into hours. But it felt like an eternity had passed. Finally, the bell had rung. Everyone packed their bags, and left the classroom, including me. Rosa wished me luck and we split paths. I started walking towards Baldi's classroom. My plan was about to unfold. My life would change, right here, right now, hopefully for the better. I approach the door to the classroom and place my hand on the handle to open it. It's showtime.

I entered the classroom and Baldi was sitting at his desk nonchalantly. He stood up and greeted me. I greeted him back. I was still very nervous, so my movements were very jittery. He noticed.

"Hey, I saw you were quite nervous today in class. If there's anything wrong, you should tell me, Kiroshi," he said. Something was indeed wrong with me. My heart was beating at a very rapid pace now. I was extremely anxious. But the action I needed to take was necessary, well, to me at least.

"Baldi?," I asked, stuttering.

"What is it?," he asked.

It was time. I was ready. I opened my mouth and blurted out the words:

"I'm in love with you!"

Baldi stared at me with a surprised look. This was definitely not expected. He simply stared at me in shock for a moment. Then, his shocked face turned into a dark grin:

"Follow me," he said. He started walking towards the janitor's closet in the hallway and I followed along. I didn't know what was going on at the time, but I trusted him. He was my teacher and my crush, why shouldn't I trust him? We entered the janitor's closet and he locked the door. I then realized what was going on. He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants, revealing his 12-inch shlong. It was so erect, blue veins were bulging out the skin on his dick.  
"What are you-" Before I could finish my question, Baldi shoved his cock in my mouth. It tasted like chicken. I love chicken. My tongue swirled around his dick to arouse him. It clearly worked because after two minutes, he ejaculated a milk carton's worth of semen into my lungs. I choked, but managed to swallow all of it. I then turned around and spread my cheeks for Baldi, exposing my bare, plump, and tight butthole. Baldi shoved his dick directly into my ass. It felt so nice feeling his dick, warm and plump, slip into my butthole. We fucked on and on, for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he nutted in my ass. As he took his dick out, semen poured out of my ass and onto the floor of the janitor's closet. He grabbed his yardstick and began to shove it up me.

I began to moan. The yardstick was giving me a lot of pleasure. I moaned aggressively until I busted the fattest nut I ever busted up to that point in my life. We both were very tired, to the point of barely being able to breathe.

"So, what did you think," Baldi asked me, panting heavily.

"Amazing," I replied, also panting. We put our clothes back on and got out of the closet. Afterwards, I left back home, having the weight of my secret love off my chest, and Baldi walking home. As Baldi was walking home, however, he walked past a dark and suspicious alleyway. In there, lurked some gang members, three perhaps. They jumped him and one of the members stabbed Baldi in the chest gruesomely. Baldi fell to the ground, bleeding, and he sat there groaning in pain as the gang members gangbanged him to death. Once he was dead, they dragged his body across the alleyway for use later.

I only figured this out the next day, when Baldi was reported missing by the local police. Everyone was panicking. The school, my peers. But the one who was most worried was me. They let us have a day of school to manage the situation. Rosa visited my house to comfort me, but I was still crying in my bed. She left my room shortly after coming in, and I sat there and cried and cried and cried for hours on end. Then, the verdict came. Baldi's body was discovered in an alleyway and was killed by a fatal wound in the chest and his corpse having signs of sexual abuse. I was mortified. This was all so sudden. I sat in my bed for days on end. I didn't eat, I didn't beat my meat, I just cried on and on.

When school started up again, the school held an assembly regarding the event. I had to leave the assembly because my emotions were overwhelming me. I ran to the boy's bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I had enough. I couldn't handle it anymore. I pulled out a pocket knife and slit my wrists. I sat there bleeding, contemplating my final moments. I was going to leave this cruel world behind for my true love. Goodbye, Mom. Goodbye, school. Goodbye, Rosa, Goodbye, world.

The end.


End file.
